Brother of the Brides
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: Ichigo's life was hectic enough with his new captain duties, new wife, and balancing his time. But things become even worse with the news of both his sister's engagements to shinigami and a little surprise from his own wife. IchiRuki, HitsuKarin, and more
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's life was hectic enough with his new Capitan duties, new wife, and balancing his time. But things become even worse with the news of both his sister's engagements to shinigami and a little surprise from his own wife. IchiRuki, HitsuKarin, and Yuzu/Shuhei. Warning some explicit language.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Rukia." Hinamori said, "Kurasaki-taicho is pretty busy right now."<p>

"Is he really?" Rukia asked raising her eyebrow at the clear view of Ichigo slamming his head repeatedly on the desk filled with paperwork. Hinamori curiously followed her gaze and squeaked at the sight of her Capitan inflicting pain on himself.

"Uh, actually I think maybe your presence might ease his…" Hinamori glanced back at the clearly distressed strawberry snarling at the inanimate paper objects in front of him, "tension." She finished nervously. Rukia smirked and leaned against the wall staring at her husband.

"Nah, I'm enjoying the view." She responded. It took a few minutes but eventually the 5th squad Capitan noticed his audience. Rukia sent him a pleasant smile with a short wave, Ichigo glared at her.

"I'll try calming him down." Rukia said with a giggle. "You sure do have your hands full." She said before opening the door to the office. Hinamori gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed before turning away to her own paperwork.

Rukia opened the door and looked to see Ichigo glancing out the window with a weary look. She smiled and went behind Ichigo wrapping her arms around his neck placing her head against his gently.

"What's wrong? Being Capitan isn't all that it's cracked up to be?" she murmured in his ear, he eased against her touch sighing.

"I thought being Capitan meant fighting hallows and attacking bad guys, not filling out paperwork all the time." Ichigo griped with frustration. "I've been through like a hundreds of battles and my hand has never hurt as much as it does now. I've got so much work to do, and things to fill out. Man, I'm so stressed!"

"That's too bad, maybe I can help." She said softly and turned his chair so Ichigo was facing her. Rukia placed a gentle kiss on his lips and allowed him to deepen it. However, when things were about to get really heated Ichigo broke off the kiss.

"Whoa there, I know where this is heading and while I would very much like to take a trip there I don't have the time." Ichigo said.

"Don't have time to spend with your wife?" Rukia asked with narrow eyes. Ichigo raised his hands defensively.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm so burdened with my workload that I can't give you the proper caring that you need." Ichigo smiled before Rukia swatted his head quickly.

"Nice save." She complimented sarcastically. Rukia wrinkled her nose watching the orange haired boy continue to fill out the paperwork. He noticed her displeasure and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm way too busy with all this work. It's only been two weeks; I'm just getting the swing of things here. Give me some time and I'll get ahold of everything. Unless of course something completely out of the blue popped up." He snorted at the thought, "I mean that's the last thing I need, something totally surprising to add to the craziness of my life."

"You're going to propose to Karin!" Rukia exclaimed. Toshiro clamped her mouth shut with his hands sending her an icy look with his teal colored eyes. But Rukia was still mumbling in excitement underneath his hand. The pair were in Toshiro's office where Toshiro had asked Rukia to come as a favor. Toshiro relased his hand from her mouth looking around to make sure no one else heard them. Suddenly his office door was burst open by an enthusiastic looking Rangiku. The busty lieutenant rushed over to the pair grabbing Tohsiro by the shoulders.

"Really Taicho! You're really going to ask her?" she said with obvious excitement.

"Wha…weren't you…I thought…How did you hear that?" Toshiro asked wildly.

"I was listening in through the other side of the door." Rangiku answered innocently. He glared at her.

"You mean when you were supposed to be doing paperwork?" Toshiro hissed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look if you're going to ask her today than I won the bet!"

"What bet?" Rukia asked.

"You know the bet about when Toshiro would finally ask Karin to marry him." She straightened herself with a proud glow, "I said three months. Woo! Now Kira and Renji owe me a whole night's worth at the bar. Oh this is exciting free sake and a wedding!"

"Rangiku…" Toshiro growled quietly.

"And there is usually sake at weddings too." Rukia pointed out with amusement.

"Oh this just gets better and better!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Rangiku!" the 10th squad lieutenant winced at the tone of her Capitan's voice, "get back to work!" With a bright smile on her face she rushed off. "And don't tell anyone!" With a sigh Toshiro turned back to Rukia, who was giggling in the palm of her hand, with a drained look.

"Anyway I'm telling you this because I was going to ask for Karin's hand in marriage." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Rukia gushed, she paused briefly though thinking, and "You realize the two people you could ask for her hand in marriage are her crazy, over-emotional father or her crazy, over-protective brother?"

"Yeah, I know so I threw that idea out a long time ago. Look I'm just going to ask her first and then break the news to Ichigo, and hopefully after that if I'm still alive I'll get to marry Karin." He said blankly. "I just need a really small favor Rukia."

"What would that be?" she asked cocking her head.

"I wanted to propose tonight, without interruption. Just distract Ichigo this one night and I'll take whatever consequences happen after that." Toshiro stated. "I would really appreciate it Rukia." She smiled in return.

"I'll take care of the strawberry." Rukia replied waving her hand off, "I know the perfect way to keep him away from anyone else's business. Don't worry about it."

"What!" Ichigo yelled at Momo who flinched from the response. She played with the paper in her hands containing the message from Rukia as she watched on her increasingly anxious Capitan.

"Dinner with Byakuya is absolute torture, you realize that right!" Ichigo said towards Momo, "All his high class social etiquette and prim, proper behavior. The way he stares at me, I know he is critiquing me head to toe." The orange haired Capitan shook his head in horror.

"So are you going to go?" Momo asked unsurely.

"Of course I am! If I don't go, then the next time he sees me he will give me that look like I don't deserve to be in his presence let alone be married to his sister. That noble priss won't let me live it down." He shuddered again, "No, I will not go through that. It's just one night; I'll…go, and deal with it."

"Well, good luck taicho." She said giving him a small smile. Ichigo slumped in his chair.

"Thanks." He muttered in return watching her leave.

* * *

><p>"Are you positive?" Rukia asked grabbing the front robes of Hanataro and pulling him within an inch of her face. He nodded shaking his head up and down rapidly. Rukia took a few seconds to glare at Hanataro as the boy was becoming extremely nervous. That is until Rukia burst out in an enormous smile.<p>

"AH! I can't believe it!" She hugged Hanataro with all her might. "This is so perfect; do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"Uh…a long time?"

"That's exactly right!" Rukia exclaimed, "Oh and it's just the right timing. I'm supposed to have dinner with Ichigo and Byakuya tonight. I'll tell them then!" She beamed at the younger boy and his face became red.

"Thanks so much Hanataro, you have no idea how happy this news made me." Rukia shouted as she went to the door to leave and Hanataro weakly waved back. Rukia hummed happily, today couldn't get better. Karin was going to be proposed to, and then the little surprise she just learned not too long she left the 4th squad compound Rukia turned to go to the Kuchiki manor so she could inform her older brother about their dinner plans.

However on her way she stopped by Ichigo's office to make sure he got her message. As she waved to Momo and entered her husband's room she noticed there was another person there as well.

"Renji!" she said in surprise. Her old friend turned to her and smiled in return.

"Rukia, funny seeing you here." Rukia laughed but then looked to see Ichigo glance up at her quickly.

"Hey Rukia, great timing so I have two things to talk to you about." He said quickly filling out the work in front of him. Renji took a quick peek at the paperwork and frowned.

"That's not what you're supposed to right there." Renji pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"You just made that up didn't you." The red head accused pointing at another sheet.

"So what, they don't actually check it."

"They do actually, trust me I know." The lieutenant said grimly. "You are a terrible Capitan."

"Yeah about that first thing Rukia, get him the hell out of here!" Ichigo yelled glaring at Renji. The man mocked insult and pouted sarcastically.

"How rude! I can see when I'm not needed." He looked ready to leave when Rukia stopped him.

"Just hold on a minute Renji, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight at my brother's house." Rukia said pleasantly Ichigo looked up nervously at the statement.

"About that…"Ichigo started but was interrupted.

"Don't you think I get enough of him during the day?" Renji asked. "Do I really have to deal with him at dinner too?"

"Ha, ha very funny." Rukia said, "Look just come okay, I have a surprise that I wanted to share with the three most important men in my life. Its going to be a special night, so you're coming." She added in the last part with a menacing undertone. Renji sighed.

"Yes ma'am." He said blankly.

"Ah, Rukia…" Ichigo was silenced again.

"And Ichigo if you even think of trying to bail out last second I will personally beat the hell out of you, got it?" Ichigo gulped and nodded gravely.

"Perfect!" she beamed and happily bounced out of the room. The two boys stared after her in silence before turning back to each other.

"She is crazy." Renji stated.

"I know," Ichigo replied, "Luckily she can't get any crazier or I might go crazy too."

"Too late for that." Renji muttered promptly causing Ichigo to growl at him.

* * *

><p>"Oh Shuhei!" Yuzu said standing atop the hill looking down at the village. It was one of the smaller villages right next to the Seireitei that was tucked in a valley. The ocean was just beyond it and with the sun reflecting its last glimmering rays of light of the water and the overall tranquil setting of the village the place looked magical from the hilltop. She sighed with content, letting a soft smile play on her lips, "It's so beautiful." Yuzu whispered. Shuhei appeared behind her watching her out of the corner of his eye.<p>

Yuzu was now nineteen and had grown up beautifully. Her features resembled Masaki's remarkably, from her kind smile to her curvy figure. Yuzu had let her hair grow out down her back in a chestnut wave. She was wearing a dress from the world of the living; it was a pale yellow and flowed down to right below her knees. Shuhei, who had only recently gotten back from the 9th squad compound, was still wearing his shinigami robes. They stood there for a while in the gentle breeze just taking in the scene of the village as the sun started to slowly disappear.

She turned to him taking his hand in her own gaining his attention. Yuzu smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter, it was a sensational feeling. "Thank you for bringing me here Shuhei." She said. Yuzu held his gaze and he felt like he was about to lose control. Shuhei broke off the connection and turned back to the scenery around them.

"This spot reminds me of you." He started abruptly. She blinked at the comment and followed his gaze.

"Why is that?" she asked. He smirked despite himself gripping her hand tighter.

"Peaceful, serene, beautiful," he listed off causing the girl to blush at the offhand compliments, "The atmosphere here is just perfect. It makes you swell with happiness just looking at it. Like everything is in balance and is just right."

"Shuhei…"she whispered her eyes softening as he turned back to her.

"That's how you make me feel Yuzu. Happy, peaceful, you keep me balanced." Shuhei said now holding her smooth hand with both of his rough ones. "I've never felt this way before. But I know it's how I want to feel for the rest of my life, and there is only one way to ensure that."

"Oh my…" she trailed off as her eyes widened in realization. Shuhei smiled at her and carefully kneeled down and holding a ring in his hand.

"Yuzu Kurosaki, will you marry me?"

"Renji, are you sure this is a shortcut?" Ichigo asked and cried out in pain as another branch snapped in his face. After Ichigo had finished half of his paperwork and burned the rest of it, the pair made their way to Byakuya's manor. That is until Renji claimed to know a short-cut and dragged Ichigo through a forest. Ichigo was having doubts about this so called short cut.

The red head sent him a thumb up from up ahead and continued forward with a grumbling Ichigo behind him. "Because I'm pretty sure shortcut means getting there faster than a normal route." Ichigo shouted. He looked up and saw Renji at the end of the forest looking at something as he froze completely.

"Are we here?" Ichigo asked and Renji stiffened at his voice. The red head whipped back around with a pale face.

"Ah, you know what let's just go back and use the normal route." Renji said quickly, frantically pulling Ichigo away from whatever he was watching.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo said before catching a glimpse way up ahead. He frowned and looked closer. "Is that Yuzu? What is she…" he trailed off as he noticed that beside Yuzu was Shuhei who was kneeling below her holding something up.

"Yuzu Kurosaki, will you marry me?" Shuhei asked. Ichigo looked stunned and unable to move. Renji wasn't sure what to do. However Ichigo was quickly brought back to his senses at his sister's response.

"Of course I will!" she cried out and pounced on him with a hug. As soon as Yuzu slipped on the ring and tackled Shuhei with a kiss Ichigo really got back to his senses.

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed rushing forward with his zanpakto ready in his hands.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu questioned quickly leaping off Shuhei.

"K-kurosaki-taicho." Shuuhei acknowledged starring up at the livid man towering over him.

"How dare you?" he seethed, "I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo trusted his sword forward only to miss as Shuhei easily dodged. Instead Ichigo cut down the tree that Yuzu and Shuhei were just standing underneath.

"Ichi-nii, stop it!" Yuzu shouted but her brother couldn't hear her as his body was shaking with rage. Before she knew it the two boys were playing chase with flash stepping, Shuhei dodging each attack for his life as it appeared that Ichigo was going for the kill. Renji tried stopping them but couldn't do anything as Shuhei and Ichigo started moving away from the current area.

"We have to follow them." Yuzu said, Renji nodded in agreement and the pair followed Ichigo and Shuuhei with flash steps best they could. By this time the sun had set and darkness filled the sky, they didn't know this chase would take them directly across the Seireitei to another location completely.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, tonight is so perfect." Karin commented snuggling closer to Toshiro. He smirked tightening his grip around her shoulders. They were sitting on top of the 10th squad building. It was mostly silent considering most of the shinigami had left leaving the couple to themselves in the brisk night air. After treating Karin to dinner the pair found themselves basking underneath the moonlight. Karin always seemed to be the happiest when they spent their time here.<p>

Karin had blossomed into a stunning young woman. She lost most of her childish, tomboyish looks and was replaced with pretty features. She let her hair grow out to her shoulder blades. She still had that rough side about her, but it was harder to tell from her appearance. Toshiro looked mostly the same; he got taller but only to the same height as Karin herself. Suddenly Karin loosened herself from Toshiro's grip.

"You know you've been acting strange." Karin said suspiciously although there was still a smile on her face. She lightly shoved his arm, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." He answered too quickly. His teal eyes stole a glance at her face. Her eyes were raised with skepticism but she kept silent.

"Karin, I know I don't tell you this enough. But I think it's important that I remind you how special you are to me." Toshiro started, Karin was slightly startled at the tone of his voice. "When I look at you I have to catch my breath, your beauty is so majestic."

"This is so cheesy." Karin giggled making Toshiro smirk, but he continued trying to talk to her.

"Everything about you makes me wonder how it is possible that some higher being could bless me with something so innately perfect." He said smiling slyly. Karin grinned her face growing red in embarrassment.

"Your voice is angelic, your smile is enticing, and I just can't stop starring at you."

"Suck up." Karin muttered blushing brightly. Toshiro then grabbed her hand and pulled her up so she was standing up.

"But most of all I love talking to you." He said softly, "We relate on a level unimaginable compared to everyone else. And I never want that to stop." Karin froze as it dawned on her what was going on.

"Toshiro…" she shook her head slowly as he kneeled down.

"Will you marry me Karin Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked. The blank look on Karin's face didn't last very long; her face soon broke out into a huge smile. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" Karin said grabbing the ring and putting it on her finger trying to stay calm.

"YOU TOO!" Ichgio yelled startling the happy couple. Karin and Toshiro looked up to see Ichigo and Shuhei each with swords in their hands fighting each other, Yuzu and Renji were behind them equally as shocked. Toshiro's eyes widened at the sight of Ichigo completely enraged glaring at him.

"Ichigo?" Karin questioned but was stopped as Ichigo flew over to them causing Toshiro to flash step away.

"Come back here you little punk!" Ichigo yelled.

"Toshiro!" Karin cried in worry as she saw Ichigo barely miss chopping off the white haired boy's head. But her view was soon blocked by Yuzu who suddenly appeared looking beyond excited.

"Karin, did you just get proposed to?" Yuzu asked wildly barely holding in her pure joy. Karin smiled at Yuzu raising her hand to show the engagement ring. Yuzu snatched her twin's hand to further examine the ring while Karin leaned away to see if Toshiro was still alive.

"Yuzu, I think now is not the ti-"

"This is so perfect Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed before raising her own hand. Karin, who was a little preoccupied, looked past the ring on her sister's finger initially.

"Yeah, super Yuzu, I…" she trailed off as she finally saw the ring. At first she seemed slightly confused till realization dawned on Karin's face with a growing smile.

"Shuhei proposed too?" Karin asked happily. Yuzu nodded with a blush on her face and the two sisters soon embraced in a joyful hug. The two started exchanging their stories with excitement evident on their faces, now totally oblivious to the plight their fiancés were facing in their older brother.

"Ichigo, calm the hell down!" Renji yelled failing to grab hold of the boy.

"He's gone completely nuts!" Shuhei shouted ducking in time to avoid Ichigo's sword.

"Can't we think about this rationally?" Toshiro offered dodging each blow coming to him.

"I WILL KILL YOU TWO!" Ichigo screamed.

"We're getting married!" the twins exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is Rukia's secret is revelaed! Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, and alerts! You guys rock. And don't worry; there will be plenty of IchiRuki moments from the past. I mean the only thing funnier than a over-protective Ichigo is a over-protective Byakuya. Alright, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is actually happening." Karin said.<p>

"I know, I'm so happy!" Yuzu added with a smile. The two sisters were brought back from to reality as the ongoing fight flashed in front of them. Ichigo continued to violently swing the sword back and forth hoping to hit one of the two boys. Karin frowned watching her brother trying to kill Toshiro. Yuzu gasped as Shuhei almost got stabbed straight through the chest. The twins gave each other identical looks.

"That big idiot." Karin growled, "We're the only ones that can stop this."

"You're right," Yuzu said but she looked uncertain as she watched how mad Ichigo was. "But how?" Karin watched carefully waiting for an opening but Ichigo was moving so wildly she couldn't see one.

"We have to stop him."

"I'm going to kill that stupid strawberry!" Rukia shouted flash stepping through the Seireitei steaming to herself. "One night, I needed him to show up." It was beyond humiliating to stand at the door waiting for more than half an hour knowing that her brother was sipping tea in the next room. Of course Byakuya didn't say anything but she she could practically hear the criticism going through his head. Rukia knew her brother didn't have a high opinion of Ichigo to begin with, and the idiot just made it worse. Rukia had been trying to track Ichigo but his reiatsu was moving all over the place. _What in the world could he be doing?_

But suddenly she looked in surprise as she saw Ichigo slashing in front of her, swinging his sword. Rukia blinked trying to figure out who Ichigo was trying to fight and gasped as she caught the sight of Toshiro's white hair as he dodged Ichigo's attack. Soon Shuhei appeared as well and Ichigo swung his sword at the boy.

"Ichigo!"Rukia cried out completely stunned, "What are you doing?" But Ichigo didn't hear his wife.

"Get back here!" he screamed. Rukia was totally confused as to what was happening until she felt two figures flash step behind her and turned around.

"Yuzu, Karin?" she asked, Rukia waved her hands in disarray "What in the world is going on?"

"We got proposed to." Karin said meekly and the two girls lifted up their hands showing Rukia the ring. The older girl momentarily forgot the current situation as she looked in glee.

"Both of you!" she asked turning to Yuzu who nodded in confirmation. "I heard about Toshiro proposing but I didn't know Shuhei was too! This is amaz-" she was cut off from a blast of wind sending all of their hair blowing to the side. The three girls looked up as the situation seemed to be getting worse.

"Toshiro is getting mad."Karin noted anxiously seeing her fiancé gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Alright, let's stop this madness." Rukia said. The three girls flash stepped at once, Yuzu appeared in front of Shuhei before Ichigo could attack him. The Capitan immediately stopped looking in surprise at his little sister. He turned around to see Karin in front of Toshiro too. Before he could react he was tackled to the ground by Renji.

"Get off me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Can you act calm and rational about this whole thing?" Renji asked, the orange haired boy kicked the other boy hard in the shin with a scowl on his face.

"Well, I guess I have an answer then."

"Let me at them!" Ichigo snarled trying to grab one of the two boys but he was held back by Renji roughly pulling him back. Rukia slapped his head as she was beyond irritated at the time.

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo!" she sarcastically yelled back, "Can't you be happy for your sisters? They were so excited, and then you ruined it by trying to kill their future husbands!"

"Over my dead body are those two marrying my sisters." Ichigo yelled. Karin glared at her brother at the comment. Yuzu looked like she was near tears at how upset her brother was getting. Rukia noticed this immediately and growled at Ichigo.

"You're making it worse for them!" she hissed. The couple continued to argue in harsh whispers. Shuhei put a comforting hand on Yuzu's shoulder as she leaned against him. She looked up at him with her soft, innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said simply. He gave her a weary smile and wrapped his arms around her body soothing her with reassuring words. Karin's own hand was taken up by Toshiro but she didn't look him in the eye. He squeezed it in support and that was all Karin needed. But as soon as Rukia raised back up and Ichigo was no longer distracted the two boys reluctantly released their holds not wanting to further infuriate the older brother.

"Ichigo has agreed to wait till tomorrow to further discuss this issue," Rukia gave a side-ways glance to Ichigo who was splitting his time sending equally evil death glares at Toshiro and Shuuhei, "And has promised to try and calm down and think about all of this rationally."

Neither Toshiro nor Shuhei were going to question how Rukia managed to pull that off, they had their suspicions though. As long as Ichigo wasn't going to go berserk again they were perfectly content with staying in the dark even thinking they might not want to know in the first place.

"But in return he wants Yuzu and Karin to come home with us tonight." Rukia added. Yuzu frowned at the comment but kept silent. Karin wasn't so inclined to do the same.

"What, why?"

"I don't know how his mind works Karin," Rukia said with a sigh, she then lowered her voice considerably leaning in towards the twins, "Just follow along till tomorrow if Ichigo still doesn't agree we'll think of something else."

The two girls looked between each other and thought maybe this was for the best. While both Rukia and Renji held back Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin took their time to say goodbye to their respective fiancés.

"I'm sorry my idiotic brother had to ruin tonight." Karin said after hugging Toshiro. She then smiled at him, one of those smiles that made Toshiro weak in the knees, "But thanks, I've never been happier." And with that she leaned in for a small kiss goodbye. Toshiro felt like melting into her but when she relinquished her lips and he was brought out of his daze he was reminded that he was in front of a man who was willing to kill him. He gave Karin a smirk, which she returned, before taking his leave.

"I'm so sorry about tonight." Yuzu apologized again as Shuhei's large arms wrapped around her. She looked up as she could hear him chuckling.

"It isn't your fault."

"I know," she replied gently, "But I still want to show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me." Yuzu leaned forward and slipped her soft lips against his for a moment. He took in her entire essence forgetting everything else until she let go. She gave him a final hug and one of her classic Yuzu bright smiles before he left as well.

Renji dragged Ichigo ahead of the girls, the orange haired boy mumbling incoherently. Rukia waited for them to get some feet away before turning to the sisters in excitement.

"You're getting married." She giggled causing the two girls to blush. All three of them grouped together talking happily amongst themselves, the girls wanted to enjoy the moment even though they knew the situation wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Byakuya usually kept on a stoic, blank face at all times. He was never too keen on allowing anyone else decipher how he was feeling. He always looked like he didn't care about anything or anyone else, mostly because he didn't. But there were times when he found it a challenge not to show emotion, now was one of those instances.<p>

Rukia said she was bringing guests tonight, but it was obvious now that she wasn't being specific enough. He stared out at the faces of Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Yuzu, and Karin on his front porch all of whom were showing some extreme form of emotion. Rukia looked irritated, Ichigo looked infuriated, Renji looked anxious, and Yuzu and Karin looked ecstatic. Honestly he could have guessed several things that would have caused this current situation, but Byakuya quickly understood what was going on when he noticed the rings on the twin's sisters. He turned to Rukia who meet his gaze with embarrassment, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama, but I brought some friends for dinner tonight."

"I can see that." He replied before closing his eyes and turning back into the mansion. Rukia warily watched him leave before motioning everyone else to come in. She glared at Ichigo as he walked by.

"Don't cause any trouble." Rukia hissed.

"Whatever midget." He mumbled causing Rukia to shove everyone sat down at the table the tension was obvious in the room. Yuzu and Karin sat on one side of the table while the three older shinigami sat across from them. Ichigo didn't seem to want to look at anyone directly while his twin sisters were looking at him with slightly nervous looks. Everyone looked up when Byakuya entered the room and sat at the head of the table.

"I've told the cook about our extra guests." He gave a short glance to the twins before closing his eyes again. Rukia looked around the table as an awkward silence seeped in the room. This was certainly not how she envisioned telling her little surprise tonight.

"Congratulations." Byakuya abruptly said with his eyes still closed. But Yuzu and Karin gave each other the same look and smiled at the Capitan with appreciation. While technically they were all now related, it was still surprising to hear him talking to them directly.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san." Yuzu said pleasantly.

"I don't see what there is to congratulate." Ichigo growled everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Ichigo," Rukia growled whipping around at him, "You said you would behave yourself. We'll deal with this in the morning

"We're getting married, deal with it." Karin interrupted. Ichigo glared at her.

"No you aren't, I forbid it!" he shouted.

"You forbid it?" Karin gave a hallow laugh, "What are you going to do, prevent us from getting married?"

"Watch me!"Ichigo growled.

"You were fine with them as our boyfriends, and now suddenly you want to kill them!"

"I never liked them, especially now that I know their true intentions and what they really want from you two." He barked.

"That they want to love and commit to us to the rest of our lives?"

"The only reason they want to get married to you is so that they can finally-"

"Don't you dare say it Ichigo, it isn't true." Rukia yelled.

"How could you even think that?" Karin asked incredulously.

"You two are too young to get married in the first place!"Ichigo shouted.

"We're nineteen, twenty in a couple of months! We're adults; we are both ranked officers in the Gotei 13, we have lives that don't revolve around being your little sisters."That one sentence pierced through Ichigo, it hurt. The hard look on his eyes softened for a split second as he remembered that the two girls in front of him indeed were more than his little sisters. But before the smaller and more reasonable side of him could kick in a wave of rage passed through him again at the thought of someone taking his family away from him.

"Don't you want us to be happy?" Karin questioned wearily.

"I want you to be safe." He snapped in return

"Oh yeah it'll be real safe when Toshiro and I have to run away and get married so that you don't ruin everything."

"Karin!" Rukia shouted at the statement knowing the girl had gone too far, she turned to Ichigo seeing his eyes widen considerably.

"Is that right, then I'll have to kill him before it gets to that."

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled desperately trying to avoid another fight.

"Stop it, both of you." cried out a pained voice. Ichigo and Karin looked towards Yuzu startled; they completely forgot that the youngest Kurosaki was there. Both of their hearts panged at the sight of her with tears in her eyes. She looked between her two siblings with sadness, her family never fought so genuinely about anything. Sure they would get in petty fights, mainly with their father, but it would be so meaningless that the family would brush it off entirely within minutes. But she had never seen Ichigo or Karin so angry before.

Karin felt enormously guilty, it was an unwritten crime in the Kurosaki family to make Yuzu cry. The girl was so cheerful and happy, always trying to lighten the mood. And to made something so innately joyful cry must have been a sin. Karin still felt mad at her brother for being so unreasonable, but she calmed herself down. She glanced up to see Ichigo had dropped back in his seat with an unreadable expression on his face. She slowly returned to her seat feeling the thick, hostile air the room.

Byakuya blinked at his new family members (and Renji who was feeling increasingly anxious) almost finding this entire situation amusing. It certainly beat any family feuds he had previously been involved in. He had sympathy for both parties in this case. With the twins he was more then accustomed with their predicament, an unreasonably mad and annoying Ichigo ruining everything. With Ichigo he greatly recognized the pain and uncertainty that comes with losing your sister to marriage. Byakuya remembered when it happened with Rukia and how much he wanted to kill Ichigo at the time. Byakuya sighed, it was obvious things weren't going to get better without his intervention.

"I get it." He started causing everyone to look his way with surprise. Byakuya glanced at both sides of the table before looking at the ceiling not sure were to aim his gaze.

"You're afraid of losing your sisters, trust me I get that." Rukia turned to Byakuya with the smallest of smiles. Karin's face softened at the comment turning to Ichigo who had lowered his head. "But you can't protect them forever Kurosaki. I trusted you with my sister's well being; I expect you'll do the same for Hitsuguya and Hisagi." The older man glanced at Ichigo who continued to face downward. "Give it some time." Byakuya finished. Karin and Yuzu nervously looked at Ichigo wondering if he was still angry. Yuzu bit her lip and cautiously leaned forward.

"Ichi-nii?" she questioned softly.

"Give me till tomorrow." He answered swiftly. It wasn't a complete victory but the twins turned to Rukia and the older women returned their slightly relieved smiles.

The impending silence was interrupted as the maids finally came in with dinner. As the main course was being placed in front of each individual Byakuya turned to his sister returning to his indifferent aura.

"Rukia wasn't there an announcement you wanted to make tonight." Byakuya asked causing the girl to flinch. Everyone looked up at this either not knowing or forgetting about Rukia's surprise.

"Yes." She said slowly with a sigh, Rukia had hoped to hold off on telling everyone considering the new circumstances. Ichigo wasn't supposed to know about Karin's proposal yet, and she didn't even have any idea about Yuzu's proposal. She made a quick glance at her husband knowing he was already stressed out enough and she wasn't sure whether her news would help or not.

"Rukia?" Renji asked his best friend who shook her head coming back to reality. She looked around before awkwardly coughing in her hand.

"Right, um well…I was over at the 4th squad and they did some tests…"

"What happened, are you alright?" Ichigo asked instantly forgetting about everything else. Everyone else seemed to reflect the same feelings looking at Rukia with concern.

"I'm fine, but um…well this is hard to say," she gave a deep breath before putting on the biggest smile she could "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Well Ichigo's life has gotten even more exciting now! Next chapter is Byakuya and Ichigo's reaction, big brother's decision on this whole marriage issue, and a flashback with a IchiRuki moment. Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Look, another update. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ichigo's mind basically shut down. He couldn't take in any more information, there were too many emotions swooshing in his head and he couldn't think anymore. Ichigo blinked as Yuzu started gushing about baby things. Baby things, she was talking about baby things for <em>his<em> baby. He was having a baby, a child, a living being. But he couldn't feel anything, even with Rukia side-glancing at him nervously waiting for a reaction; he couldn't invoke any feelings to her news. His mind was blank.

Karin glanced at Ichigo; she had never seen that look on his face ever. It wasn't of shock or sadness or of anything in specific. It was just an empty look; Karin wasn't surprised that Ichigo's mind exploded from the overload. She smiled as Yuzu continued blabbering as she was overly excited with the good news. Karin was a bit excited herself, she was getting married and now she was going to be an aunt too. She almost felt, dare she say, giddy? There was still Ichigo to deal with, but eventually she felt like he would get over being the over-protective brother and adopt his new job as a father. Ichigo, a father? Today was certainly crazy.

_I can't kill him_, Byakuya thought solemnly. That would leave Rukia widowed and left to take care of his niece/nephew by herself. His niece/nephew, he was going to be an uncle. Byakuya blinked, Rukia was pregnant. There was now a living, growing life specimen in his sister. Byakuya blinked rapidly, the reason Rukia was now a walking incubator was because of the orange hair ball sitting next to him. He knocked up his sister. Byakuya's left eyeball twitched violently, he was slowly forgetting his rational for _not_ killing Ichigo.

Rukia tried to keep up with Yuzu, but the younger girl was speeding through the conversation with such zest that she didn't even have a chance. When it was obvious Yuzu wasn't really paying attention to if anyone was paying any attention to her, Rukia glanced at the two men who she wanted an opinion from the most. She couldn't decipher anything from Ichigo's expression, she supposed that could only be expected from all the information his poor little mind was trying to process. It wasn't as if they were trying for a baby, it just happened. All Rukia could hope for was that Ichigo would eventually be as joyful as she was about the news.

Her gaze flickered over to Byakuya whose eyes were closed shut. Rukia could tell though that he was tense from his stiff posture, probably unsure how to react. She was a little nervous about whether telling about her pregnancy in front of her husband and her brother was a good idea. Her brother who happened to dislike her husband even before she was dating him. Her husband who found every reason in the world to get in fight, willingly or not. Rukia shifted her gaze swiftly back to Byakuya wondering how he hadn't attacked Ichigo yet.

Yuzu frowned and looked around, "Why is everyone so quite, it's like I'm the only one talking."

"I'm surprised Ichigo is still sitting there with that dumb look on his face, you aren't going to bankai his ass Kuchiki taicho?" Renji asked with a smirk. Rukia elbowed him straight in the head while Byakuya glared at his lieutenant. Renji, with his head still pressed in his food due to Rukia's elbow lodged in his ear, watched curiously as Ichigo completely lacked a response.

"Did Ichigo have a meltdown or something?" Renji finally asked. Rukia turned to Ichigo as he continued to look forward with the same blank face.

"Ichigo?" she asked with concern. Ichigo abruptly got up from the table and turned to Byakuya who looked at him with slightly narrow eyes.

"Thanks for the food." Byakuya glanced down at the untouched plate that was previously in front of the boy, "I'll be going now."

"Ichigo!" Karin hissed as she noticed Rukia's crest-fallen expression.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu tried calling him back but the tall boy had left the room without looking back. Rukia watched after him in silence before slowly dropping her head. The rest of dinner went on in awkward silence until Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin left the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya wasn't sure how to comfort his sister, only his idiot brother-in-law could make her feel better. If by tomorrow he didn't fix this problem then once again Byakuya would have to take care of it. This time a bit more aggressively.

After Rukia arrived at her house and gave the twins the guest room she headed to her room. She looked at the bed to see Ichigo on the bed with his arm covering his eyes. She sighed and joined him wondering what he was thinking. As she laid down turning her back to Ichigo her mind drifted to one of her favorite memories to comfort herself.

_Flashback_

_Rukia swung her legs happily on top of the cliff. She was surprisingly brisk considering how early it was in the morning. But watching the sun rise up lazily and stretch its bright rays across the Seireitei put her in a wonderful mood. It was only recently that Rukia developed a love for this spot. One wary glance behind her was all she needed to be reminded of why it took so long to adore this spot. The tall white tower where she had been held prisoner stood firmly as a heavy reminder of her past. _

_Before she would try to ignore it and the memories it brought as well, but recently when looking at the tower it only served to remind her of how far she had moved forward. Her relationships in her life had blossomed in ways Rukia couldn't have imagined. Her professional career had also improved enough for her to become a ranked officer. And sitting at the edge of the cliff watching the sun rise with the tower behind her just made her heart swell. _

"_Rukia?" called out a voice behind her. Rukia recognized the voice immediately and a surprised smile appeared on her face as she whipped around. Ichigo gave her a strange look as he walked toward her._

"_It's kind of early in the morning to be running of cliffs." He said joining her by taking a seat on the side of the cliff. _

"_Kind of early in the morning to be stalking your girlfriend." She stuck her tongue out at him as Ichigo rolled his eyes. _

"_I didn't even know you were here." He said honestly looking down off the cliff, "I didn't even know you liked coming here." Ichigo stole a glance at her, watching her smile. _

"_I like this spot right here." Rukia sighed at the simplicity "Makes me feel good, it's something distant I can't exactly touch upon." She shook her head with a smile. _

"_But it doesn't matter cause it makes you feel special in way beyond the aesthetic beauty of it." Ichigo said as Rukia gave him a curious look, he shrugged, "I like this spot too." The silence between them was pleasantly comfortable. Rukia shifted her gaze back at Ichigo, her eyes suddenly widening. _

"_Ichigo? she asked looking up at him startled. He didn't return her look. _

"_Hmm?" Rukia bit her lip dropping her gaze. _

"_Uh, what's that in y-your hand?" she asked nervously._

"_A ring." He answered simply twisting the small object between his fingers, "an engagement ring." Rukia held in her breath trying to be silent. Ichigo lifted the ring up to his face examining it carefully. _

"_I'm not sure what kind of diamond it is, or what the band is made of." He scowled recalling a memory, "The jewelry guy kept giving me a look like I didn't belong in the store." _

"_I remember planning out how I was going to propose to you, to the exact detail." Ichigo started, Rukia's eyes locked on him. "We would have dinner, with your favorite food being served. And juice boxes for drinks." He grinned and Rukia giggled lightly. _

"_I had exactly what boutique I would give you, where I would pop the question, what exact words I would use. I planned it all perfectly and best I could." He paused still not meeting Rukia's hard stare. "I remember walking up to your brother's house about to ask you to dinner. But you stopped me before I could even say anything; you had to go to the world of the living for a mission." Rukia felt like panicking at the sentence, did she accidently ruin her chance for a wonderful life cause of a stupid mission?_

"_At first I thought I would be angry that all my planning went to waste. But I didn't," he squirmed slightly trying to think, "I guess it just reminded me how unpredictable both our lives are. We are shinigami, our job is to defeat hallows and help spirits reach a better place. Any minute, at anytime, anything can happen. Planning something is just stupid in our case." Ichigo sighed and swung his legs faster._

"_So I decided then that when the time was right I would propose to you." He announced finally turning to her with raw emotion shinning in his eyes, "Cause there shouldn't be a certain, special night where I should propose to you. Where I tell you how wonderful you are and how much I want to be with." Ichigo shook his head with a slightly annoyed look. "No, you deserve for me to tell you that all the time. Because that's how I feel all the time. So I knew that the right time was when I could see us in a spot that we could easily return to thirty years from now, together. A spot that we can reflect about our past and look forward to the future." Rukia was struggling to keep still, she couldn't help it if she wanted to cry out and hug the boy more than anything right now. _

"_I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind coming here every day with you. And sit here together, I would like that." His eyes softened as he looked out the distance, "Yeah, I think I found the spot." _

"_Weird how things work, I just happen to be carrying this today." Ichigo lifted up Rukia's hand with one hand and offered the ring in his other hand looking up at her with a determined smirk. _

"_Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?" Rukia, with trembling fingers, reached for the ring and gave Ichigo a shaky smile. _

"_Of course I will." She sniffled slipping on the ring and burying her head in his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her finally sighing in relief. _

_End of flashback _

Rukia was slowly brought out of her sleeping daze as she felt something. She stirred slightly in her position on the bed until she realized that there was a hand on her stomach that didn't belong to her. Rukia followed the hand that was caressing her belly up until she met the gaze of Ichigo's soft brown eyes. She looked up curiously at him trailing her own hand against his till she reached his shoulder.

"Ichigo…"she trailed off as his gaze returned to her belly, rubbing it gently.

"So it's in there, huh?" he whispered. Rukia's eyes softened at the question.

"Yeah," she muttered, lowering her hand so she clasped his against her stomach "She or he is in here."

"And, he or she will be…safe?" Ichigo looked uncertain, "In your tummy?" Rukia laughed lightly leaning her head against his neck.

"Our baby will be fine; I'll take care of that."

"Our baby…" Ichigo mumbled contemplating the idea in his head, "I'm going to be a father. A father…I don't know how to…"

"Ichigo." Rukia said firmly, "You're not just being a father, we're being parents. Us, together. I don't know anymore about taking care of a child than you do, but it'll come eventually."

"You think?"

"We'll figure it out. Our baby will turn out great, even with a strawberry as a father." She smirked as she felt his other arm wrap around her.

"And a midget as a mother." He retorted before kissing the top of her head.

"Well with your freakish stature and my adorable shortness I think our baby will even out at an average height." Rukia smiled, "It'll be alright, everything will be okay."

"I hope that includes everything with my entire family." He sighed using his free hand to rub his head. Rukia leaned up to give him a firm kiss on his lips and gazed at him with her beautiful purple orbs.

"It does, Ichigo I know all of this news is confusing. But just think about what's best for your family and things will be fine, I promise." Ichigo nodded brushing his fingers absently on his wife's abdomen.

* * *

><p>Yuzu peeked into her brother's office watching him carefully to try and figure out his mood. She closed the door and turned back around to face Karin, Toshiro, and Shuhei. They all looked at her expectantly and the girl just shrugged.<p>

"He seemed fine, but you know Ichigo he can go from calm to angry in two seconds." Toshiro and Shuhei sighed from the statement. The morning after the chaos the twins were asked to bring their fiancés to Ichigo for a talk by Rukia. She seemed happy, which gave Karin and Yuzu the impression that maybe Ichigo was going to cave in. Karin glanced down at her watch.

"Okay, he said nine o' clock exactly so you two have a few more minutes." She announced.

"Be nice!" Yuzu advised.

"But don't go overboard with it or else he'll think you are sucking up, he won't like that." Karin said.

"Yeah, no direct compliments." Yuzu added on, "Whatever you do don't mention his hair, ever"

"He is kind of sensitive about that. Just act cool and calm."

"But don't seem like you don't care or else he'll think you don't care about your commitment to us."

"Don't look him in the eye." Karin warned, "He'll claim you are looking at him funny and will attack you."

"If he scowls take back whatever you just said and apologize profusely for you insolence." Yuzu directed.

"If he goes for his zanpakuto remind him of how Byakuya is still researching how affective widows are with raising children alone."

"And if that doesn't work find me, Karin, or Rukia's belly and hide behind us or it."

"Did you get all that?" Karin asked looking the two stunned boys over. Toshiro and Shuhei gave each other the same bewildered look before nodding their heads.

"Perfect!" Yuzu beamed and leaned up to give Shuhei a kiss on the cheek, "Good Luck." She winked at him and Shuhei was suddenly reminded why he was risking his life against the orange haired vizard. So that he could spend the rest of his life with the beautiful angel in front of him. That was all the incentive he needed, determination surged through Shuhei's body.

"Try and come back safely." Karin cracked a grin at Toshiro before pecking the top of his head. The white haired boy nodded, he said he would handle the consequences of falling in love with a Kurosaki. All of the consequences, even the ones that threatened his life.

Toshiro and Shuhei walked stiffly to the door and carefully opened the door to see the man who literally tried to kill them yesterday. Ichigo was face-planted on his desk. "Get in and shut the door." was his muffled greeting. The two shinigami quickly obeyed before facing him again. Ichigo slowly raised his head, his face already formed in a scowl.

"I'm going to make this quick because I can only suppress my urge to kill you for so long." Ichigo adverted his gaze to the window.

"I despise the idea that my baby sisters are getting married. Ever since they were born, my main priority has been to ensure their safety." Ichigo glared at the pair, "I want to keep them safe from everything. I still do." Ichigo sighed heavily.

"But with all my worry about whether they were physically safe I sometimes forget about them being emotionally safe. I do want them to be happy, but it seems miniscule thing to worry about compared to them being unharmed," Ichigo paused; he didn't seem to want to keep going but reluctantly continued speaking.

"I'll let both of you marry my sisters, only because I've never seen them happier. Karin is smiling more than ever and somehow Yuzu has gotten even more joyful nowadays, though I didn't think it was possible. He trailed off in thought allowing Toshiro and Shuhei to give each other the same incredulous look for a moment.

"Let me make this clear." He growled gaining their attention quickly, "If you ever make them cry even once you are dead in my eyes. Break their hearts and I'll break every bone in your body, make you get painfully healed, and break them all again. Understand?" The two gulped and fiercely shook their heads.

"If anything happens to my sisters, physically or emotionally, I will not hesitate to kill either of you." Ichigo finally snarled. Toshiro and Shuhei continued to nod their heads firmly, trying their hardest not to grin as they finally gained Ichigo's approval.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get out!" Ichigo groaned as he watched them scamper away. He was giving the protection of his sisters in capable hands, Ichigo knew that. But it still hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>I was listening to "somewhere only we know" while writing the proposal and almost cried. Yes, I know I'm pathetic. Anyway now that Ichigo has accepted, kind of, that his life is going to be insane for the next couple of months it's time to start preparing for the weddings. Hey, quick question would you all prefer two separate weddings or a double wedding. I'm leaning to separate so each twin has their time to shine, but I'd like my reader's opinion too. Okay, review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I don't know much about baby stuff so most of the information I'm getting on this is from the internet. Please forgive me for any discrepancies or whatever else I get wrong.

* * *

><p>"Well everything seems fine." Yuzu said looking over the clipboard. She glanced at her sister-in-law with a smile. "All you have to do is take your prenatal vitamins and DHA supplements daily and everything should go fine."<p>

"Thanks Yuzu," Rukia said with appreciation putting her hand against her stomach which was only slightly showing her current condition, she looked up at Yuzu curiously, "I didn't know you specialized with pregnancy?"

"I don't," Yuzu admitted sheepishly with a small smile putting the clipboard down, "In fact I really shouldn't be in this section of the compound at all since I'm in charge of trauma injuries this month. But when it comes to the care of my future niece/nephew, I believe I should be consulted on all issues." Rukia laughed at this before reaching for the medicine she was just given.

"Don't worry, next visit I'll get you the very best specialist on your case. Maybe even Unohana taicho will be willing to take a look."

"Oh don't bother her with me; I'm sure she has other things to worry about." Rukia carefully stepped back on the floor off the counter. "In fact, next time you should keep working instead of attending to me."

"Oh I'm on break right now, I was going to go bring Shuhei is lunch but then I remembered about your appointment so I came." The two girls walked out of the room and Yuzu quickly picked up a basket filled with food for lunch. As they kept walking several passer bys congratulated both girls on their respected surprises from a week ago. Rukia wasn't sure how new of her pregnancy came out, but the twin's engagement was the hottest topic spreading through the Soul Society. It wasn't everyday that a Capitan and Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 got married, and to the sisters of another Capitan. Yuzu beamed at every congratulation more than happy to reminded of her engagement.

"So Yuzu how is being an 8th seat treating you?" Rukia asked.

"I'm still not used to it." Yuzu said with a smile, "But I'm so thankful for the promotion. And what has Ukitake sensei said about your position now that you're pregnant."

"Well I was worried I would lose my lieutenant position, but you know Ukitake taicho he was more than willing to give me time off when I'm so fat I won't be able to move." Both girls giggled together at the thought, "Anyway, I better go off and check on your brother. He was so anxious this morning when I told him about the appointment, it was hilarious."

"Ah, Ichi-nii is just worried about you and the baby." Yuzu replied. Rukia nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I better get going, bye Yuzu!" Rukia called back as she continued out of the compound. Yuzu waved back until the older girl was gone before turning the other way towards the 9th squad.

* * *

><p>"Since when did marrying your sister give you the right to disrespect a fellow Capitan, honestly Momo the only reason I didn't actually try fighting him was for Karin's sake." Toshiro walked alongside his childhood friend, the discussion had started innocently enough until the topic changed to his future brother-in-law. "I didn't want her to get upset seeing me beat up her brother."<p>

"Is that so?" Momo asked with a quirky smile on her lips, Toshiro glared at her icily.

"What?" he snapped. Momo giggled giving him a side-glance.

"It's just that for some reason I don't think Karin would mind seeing her brother fight her fiancé. For some reason I think she'd actually enjoy it, so using that as an excuse well it makes it sound like you…," She looked down at him before quickly shifting her gaze forward, "Never mind."

"No, enlighten me." Toshiro said, "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Fine, but you won't like it. I think you're avoiding a fight with Kurosaki taicho because you're afraid of losing and looking dumb in front of Karin." Momo suggested, Toshiro looked stunned at the statement.

"I…h-how, you think I'm afraid of him?" he asked wildly, Momo cocked her head before sending him a sly smile. "Momo!"

"Look, we all know he is probably stronger than everyone else in the Soul Society I mean he has defeated Kuchiki taicho, Renji, half of the members of squad 11…" she trailed off swirling her hands lightly.

"I can beat all of them too." Toshiro argued, he thought for a moment, "I just haven't had the chance to- I can't believe you doubt my abilities! I outrank you!"

"I'm just giving you my humble opinion."

"I thought best friends are supposed to be supportive."

"I am." She said honestly, "If you and Kurosaki taicho got in a fight I would be with you the whole time while in recovery at squad four." She smiled at his ensuing glare.

"This is why I hate talking to people."

"Oh cheer up; you know I was only joking. I'm just happy for some reason beyond my comprehension."

"Yeah, whatever." He grumpily replied, "It probably has to do with your new Capitan. I can see you're just smitten with him."

"You're right; he is just such a lovely and caring person. I couldn't ask for a better-"

"Less paperwork, right?" Toshiro interrupted flatly.

"So much less paperwork!" she said in relief, "I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that anymore. I don't know how you do it."

"Well you had double the work since you were filling in for a missing Capitan on your squad."

"And now I don't have to deal with any of it!" Momo exclaimed, "So would you like to come with me back to the compound."

"And deal with that stupid strawberry, hell no." Toshiro shook his head with a sigh, "Lately I've been getting glared at whenever I'm around him, and I miss being the one who gets to glare."

"I'm sure Rangiku is doing something she isn't supposed to right now." Momo offered helpfully.

"You're right; I think I'll yell at her. It'll make things seem normal again."

"Well I'm headed back to squad five, anything you want me to tell the aforementioned 'stupid strawberry'?"

"That he is an annoying jerk."

"Okay!" Momo replied pleasantly.

"Wait! I wasn't serious!" he panicked

"Aha, you are scared of him." She laughed and waved a goodbye as Toshiro scowled at her. He returned to his own squad, as soon as he entered the compound an unranked member gave him a file of paperwork. He sighed and begun looking through his workload on the way to his office.

"Rangiku!" he yelled not looking up as he headed to his desk already knowing she was doing something wrong. The red head popped up instantly from her slumber. She looked up at her Capitan momentarily before rubbing her head with a pout.

"Whatcha yellin at me for, I'm not doing anything wrong?" she complained nosily. As the white haired boy sat down he gave her a short knowing look. She matched it with her chin held high but soon caved in from the icy glare blasting from the teal eyes.

"Alright fine, I'll cough up and admit that I did it."

"Did what?"

"I dunno, whatever you just found out I did." She replied lazily laying back down on the couch. A vein popped on Toshiro's forehead.

"Rangiku!" he snapped, "Get back to work!"

"And how do you know I haven't finished it already?" Dead silence was met at her question, "I'll get right at it." She mumbled in a defeated tone. She got up before something fell to the floor next to her feet.

"Oh right I completely forgot about this!" she suddenly exclaimed turning to Toshiro while waving the letter, "Guess what this is?"

"Unless it's your resignation letter I'm not interested." He said dully.

"Ouch, someone is upset for just getting engaged. I suppose this has to do with Ichigo." She smirked and slipped the letter on his desk, "This might make you feel better."Toshiro paused in the middle of his writing and glanced at the letter, he then dropped the pen to grab for said letter.

"Wait, seriously?" he asked looking up at Rangiku who shrugged in return.

"From what I heard they sent the letter in today and that's the response to the very same letter."

"He really is insane." Toshiro muttered while still considering the envelope in his hand, he then blinked and looked up at her, "Why is it here though?"

"One of our men was on his way back to the Soul Society and was asked to deliver this. And so he left it to me to give to you to give to Karin and the rest of the bunch." She explained.

"Interesting, I'm half tempted to open it and read it myself for entertainment sake." He said tossing the letter back on his desk.

"Oh, we can do that! I know this way to re-seal letters so it looks like they were never even touched." She explained with enthusiasm.

"And why do you know such a strange technique?" he asked with raised brows.

"Duh! So that I can read other people's mail without them knowing."

"Like who exactly?"

"….I really need to get started on that paperwork, catch ya later boss!" and with that she rushed out of the room.

"RANGIKU!"

* * *

><p>Shuhei Hisagi was a busy man. It was no surprise considering squad nine didn't have a Capitan so naturally the lieutenant would have to take on more duties. But if it were just that Shuhei wouldn't be complaining, unfortunately for the young man he also had become the editor for the Seireitei Communication. And each month he would have to publish a new issue discussing the news going around the Soul Society and somehow find a way to entertain his readers. He was positive it was the most useless and at the same time consuming job in the Seireitei.<p>

Updating news once a month was not necessary, first of all nothing happened in the Seireitei. And if something that could be even slightly considered as news, like someone getting promoted, by the time it was printed out everyone already heard about it because there was nothing else to talk about.

And pleasing his audience with entertaining information was difficult to do because readers had a wide variety of tastes. Complaints filled his inbox all from the 11th squad wanting stories with intense violence. And then the very next day Unohana taicho would have a pleasant chat with him about glorifying the brutality of their jobs and effectively creeping him out enough never to touch the subject again. There was no pleasing shinigami.

Shuhei sighed as he finally finished a column someone else was supposed to do. He took a glance at the clock wondering if there was enough time from him to do some training. Usually daily training for high ranked officers wasn't necessary, they would of course improve on their skills and try to advance them once in a while but they were high ranking for a reason. But Shuhei had lately been training daily putting extra strain on his body; he had been trying to achieve bankai for quite a while now.

He would be lying if he didn't admit that he had aspirations to be Capitan. He really did want to become Capitan of squad 9 for quite a while, but who heard of a Capitan who hadn't achieved bankai yet. Shuhei also was still sore from the entire conflict with Aizen, especially concerning his old Capitan. He had barely been able to defeat Tosen and after that he could barely help anyone else in the fight. He clenched his fist at the thought, he had to get stronger.

Shuhei was interrupted from his thoughts as a sweet voice rang out from outside his office. He smiled immediately recognizing Yuzu's voice as she pleasantly conversed with the other members of his squad. He still couldn't believe he was getting married, it was a weird feeling. A nice one, but still strange.

"Hello Shuhei!" Yuzu opened the door smiling at him, "I hope you aren't too busy."

"I am, but I'd like to use you as a distraction." She giggled and walked over to him placing the basket on the desk. She took out several wrapped up dishes and carefully put them all on the table before turning to him.

"Eat up!" she said in a motherly tone. Shuhei looked down unsurely, he knew Yuzu's cooking was beyond fantastic but he wasn't sure whether eating till he was absolutely full was best right before training.

"The only way for you to get stronger is if you eat a full and healthy meal. So don't worry about that." She said in a knowing voice.

"It's like your reading my mind." He smirked and pulled her into his lap. Yuzu blushed complaining about both of them being too busy but she didn't physically protest.

"So any progress on this wedding thing?" he asked.

"To be honest I haven't had a chance to even think about it. I've been too concentrated on Rukia to do anything yet." Yuzu replied.

"How is she?"

"She is fine, her appointment went well. Ichigo is still being extra cautious with her though, it's so cute. Can't wait to see him when he finally gets to hold his baby."

"By then we will probably be married." Shuhei thought out loud. "That's not too far away if you think about it."

"Yeah, kind of scary." Yuzu said wrapping an arm around his neck to snuggle towards his chest. She sighed, "Things are moving really fast. It felt like just yesterday that I joined the academy. Now I'm getting married to the most wonderful man on the earth."

"Can't argue against that logic." Shuhei shrugged with a smile. She laughed and leaned in for a kiss before reaching for one of her dishes that happened to have soup filled in it.

"Now eat, I should probably head back to my squad." She said about to get up until she noticed he had a firm hold on her waist. "Shuhei."

"Feed me." He demanded motioning to the soup in her hands. Yuzu gave him a crazy look but he just grinned in return continued to look down at the soup. She placed the soup bowl back on the desk and dipped a spoon into the delicious smelling liquid hovering it near his lips.

"Say ah!" Yuzu commanded and as soon as he opened his mouth she splashed the soup right in his face. Laughing at the expression he had one she grabbed a napkin and dabbed his face were she had thrown the liquid.

"Your sister is having a bad influence on you." He said before pulling her in closer, Yuzu squeaked at the sudden close contact. "Time for some payback."

"I said I have to go…ah!" her lips were captured and any words she wanted to say were lost. Shuhei grinned against her lips feeling the heat from her cheeks; he could definitely deal with this for a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Karin sat on the coach flipping through a magazine at Ichigo's house. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Rukia yet and wanted to ask her how the appointment went. It wasn't as if she was worried, but Karin still thought that the sooner she heard everything went fine the sooner she wouldn't have that nagging thought in her head. Suddenly the door bell rang loudly calling her attention. She got up and curiously went to look out the window wondering who it could be. All she could see was someone caring a large box masking the identity of its carrier. She opened the door.<p>

"Tohsiro?" she asked finally seeing his spiky white hair over the top.

"Yeah, here." He responded pushing the box in her hands almost causing her to lose her balance. Karin steadied herself before sending him a confused look.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"A letter." He answered simply. Karin blinked at him as if he were crazy. She then dropped the box on the ground and with the ensuing thump sent him a glare.

"You call that a letter?"

"Well there are various other objects in there too. Like rocks, and old paperwork, some sake Rangiku tried hiding in my office…and then a letter."

"Stop giving me a look like this is normal when you show up giving me this."

"Look the letter is the important thing. I put in that other stuff to distract you long enough so I could get myself out of here before you open that letter."

"Why?" Karin asked scrunching up her nose.

"Trust me," he sighed, "You'll see when you open the letter."

"Why didn't you just give me the letter when I got home today?"

"Did you miss the part about me not wanting to be here when you open that thing?" Toshiro questioned with raised eyebrows, "Besides it's not just for you, it's for your whole crazy family." Karin stared at Toshiro with a suspicious look which he returned with a completely stoic one before cutting off connection. She kicked the box warily and when nothing happened she assumed it was safe.

"If that thing explodes, it'll only give Ichigo a reason to hate you more." Karin warned. Toshiro rolled his eyes before taking a quick look around the house.

"Speaking of your brother, is he here?"

"No, I'm the only one home." Karin answered.

"So no one else is home?" he clarified, Karin seemed to catch on quickly.

"Why? So you can make out with me without any restriction, that's cool." Karin commented smirking slightly at his flustered appearance.

"What, is wanting some affection from the person you are betrothed to so wrong?"

" You just made that sound romantic, like those crappy novels Yuzu reads and sobs over all the time. Toshiro, you my friend are far from romantic." Karin swiftly informed him as if dealing him a hard truth in his face.

"You seemed completely entranced the night I proposed." Toshiro said slyly with pride weaving in his voice. "I was pretty romantic then, don't you think?" Karin blushed but hid it well.

"That was cheesy romance and I felt sorry for you so I pretended that it struck a chord in my heart, but you're right things got really passionate when my brother almost chopped your head off."

"You want me to show you some passion right now?" he asked in a low voice with an evil smirk. Karin backed away smiling nervously.

"You stay away from me, Shiro-_chan_!" she mocked but Toshiro just inched towards her, "Ah stop!" she shrieked and ran back in the house as her raced behind her. Soon Toshiro managed to trap Karin against a wall turning her around to face him.

"Looks like I caught you." He whispered snaking an arm around her waist; she gave him an unimpressed look over.

"I let you catch me, don't get too cocky." Karin replied before pushing his chest away lightly and gripping his shoulders, "Just be lucky that I like kissing you or else I would have disappeared from your sight." She grinned until his lips brushed against hers. He eagerly kissed her opening his mouth slightly. She always liked the coolness of his lips against her skin, Karin pressed harder only so it wouldn't look like she had relinquished control. Toshiro broke off though and released his hold causing Karin to lean against the wall for support.

"How's that for passion?" he asked grinning stupidly. Karin eyed him still catching her breath, honestly she wouldn't have minded a few more seconds but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Correction, that was lust." Karin retorted, Toshiro blushed furiously mouth open in shock.

"It was not!" he protested while Karin just laughed. A few seconds later the door opened with Rukia and Ichigo on the other side.

"Oh thank goodness you're here," Rukia said in relief rushing towards Karin, she then glared back at her husband, "I was afraid I would have to put up with him by myself for the rest of the day." Ichigo wasn't paying attention though and eyed Toshiro and Karin suspiciously.

"What were you two doing here alone?" he asked.

"Ichigo, they are engaged they can do whatever the hell they want." Rukia said with irritation.

"We were just talking." Toshiro replied coldly, he then turned to Karin who was about to yell at her brother with a smirk. "I'll see you later." Karin nodded, Toshiro pointed to the box reminding the girl to open it. But before he could open the door Yuzu came bursting through.

"Oh, I'm sorry Toshiro!" she said pleasantly with her ever present smile. The Capitan cringed slightly, but he had long ago given up the idea of any of the Kurosaki's calling him by his fully deserved title. Besides who could get mad at Yuzu?

"It's no problem, I was about to leave." He then walked outside, "Goodbye everyone." Yuzu watched him leave before closing the door shut and walking over to everyone else.

"You weren't home so I thought you would be here." Yuzu said to Karin before placing the basket she was holding on the table. After graduating the academy the twins decided to go for some semblance of independence by renting out a house together. Ichigo didn't like the idea but the house wasn't too far away so he agreed.

"Is that food I smell?" Ichigo asked leaning in to take a whiff of the basket's contents. Yuzu smacked him lightly on the head.

"It's for dinner, be patient!" she scolded. Karin smiled at her twin proud of her for adopting some violent tendencies.

"Yeah well I tried getting some paperwork done back at the compound but Kira finished it all already so I just hung out here knowing you wouldn't come home for awhile." Karin replied, "Ever since I got promoted to 5th seat Kira has been doing all the work for me. It's really great."

"He is probably just looking for a distraction," Rukia said softly, "I think he still might be sore with what happened with the Winter War and everything else."

"Well he better concentrate on his training rather than grunt work." Karin said, "From what I heard they are looking to fill in the empty Capitan seats soon." Everyone turned to Ichigo for confirmation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"You forgot?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"Have you been to a Capitan's meeting? Yamamoto taicho has a voice that puts deranged hallows to sleep. I can never pay attention to what we are doing." Ichigo complained. Rukia rolled her eyes not willing to put in the effort to try and argue with him. Karin decided she better open that box, or letter or whatever it was while everyone was here.

* * *

><p>"I'm not reading it." Karin threw the letter on the table as if it had just burnt her skin. Rukia and Ichigo looked warily at it not wanting to open it either. Clearly printed on the cover was the name <em>From: Isshin Kurosaki, To: My dear and ever growing family<em>. Karin threw a glance at her sister, "Why don't you read it since you're the only one who seems to enjoy his company." But Yuzu shook her head.

"I would read it, but uh…" she trailed off turning red in the face.

"What?" Karin prodded.

"Well someone added in the message that Rukia was pregnant." Yuzu said bluntly, "So I really don't want to read it." Ichigo and Rukia's expressions paled. They were hoping to salvage a few months where they didn't have to hear Isshin screaming to the heavens in thanks and talking to the portable Mazaki poster he carried about their future grandchild. It was bad enough that they had to inform him of the weddings now to find an appropriate date to pick so that he could come. Ichigo and Karin seriously considered not telling their father but of course Yuzu wouldn't hear of it.

"This cannot be good." Karin sighed.

"Well who put that in the message?" Ichigo asked. Far away in the 6th squad compound a red-headed lieutenant snickered sinisterly until his Capitan threw a book at his head. Rukia shrugged and turned back to problem in front of them.

"Well we have to read it. So someone just get it over with." Rukia declared. Ichigo raised his eyebrows at Rukia before pushing the envelope towards her.

"Fine then you read it." He smirked as she was taken aback at the suggestion.

"It's a family matter, I can't pry in on this." She said trying to excuse herself. When everyone stared quietly at each other Karin finally snapped.

"Fine, I'll do it." Karin scowled grabbing the letter in annoyance, "But you all owe be big time."

As she opened the letter at least ten pieces of damp, paper fell out. Karin sighed and proceeded to read the first page but stopped looking at it with annoyance.

"All it says is _I'm going to be a grandpa, my son is not gay now that he finally did it, _something about manhood_, _and that_ my daughters are getting hitched_ over and over again in big letters." She paused looking near the end before tossing the paper aside, "And then something about us producing grandchildren for him." Karin looked at the second page almost wearily before continuing.

"Basically it says how he never thought his son was man enough to….ugh, that's disgusting!" she shook her head before skimming for something less repulsive, she found a paragraph that's sole intention was to piss off Ichigo and it was working rather well. "…_I'm so glad that my deadbeat son finally decided to do something useful for once and grant me the chance to be the best grandfather on the face of the earth….."_ Karin flipped to the third page where it seemed to look more like a normal letter.

"Alright, here goes nothing_: Dear darling daughters, beautiful third daughter, delinquent idiot of a son, and MY GRANDBABY, I cannot believe that my precious, beautiful, lovely…._"she trailed off on a list of adjectives until she growled in annoyance and skipped to the end of the sentence. _"…daughters got taken away from my hands and off into the world with two boys! And then your idiot brother gets my third daughter knocked up! What has happened to our children Masaki? But now we will finally have a beautiful grandchild who will hopefully inherit all of its personality and physical traits from his or her mother because his or her father is a…._" Karin paused looking up at Ichigo to see him getting more and more frustrated and turned to the next page, "I'm just going to skip that part and the next three paragraphs cause all he does is have a imaginary conversation with mom. He also says some derogatory things to Ichigo, mentions exactly how he wants your baby to behave and look like, and says sort of approving comments about Shuhei and Toshiro before questioning whether they have taken us to womanhood….ah here we go." She cleared her throat before continuing.

"_Unfortunately I won't be able to come back to the Soul Society until my mission here is done. As you know it's a secret, top-ranked mission that I can't tell you about even though I know you all are dying to know." _Several mutters in disagreement went around the table at this, "_It will take at least eight months till I can come back. Not to fret my darling daughters Daddy will be home soon so that I can walk you down the aisle and proceed to cry out to the heavens about the great sorrow and happiness I'm going through by giving your hands away in marriage. And then of course bless both of you to…" _Karin's face twisted in disgust as she continued reading the rest of the letter in her head before throwing it down in horror.

"Okay well the point is that we can only plan the weddings to take place eight months from now. So now that the date is pretty much settled can I burn this letter, because it really really needs to be burned. Now." She said firmly before shivering. Yuzu made a reach for the letter but Ichigo grabbed at it before his other sister could become tainted by his father's words as well. He looked stunned momentarily while reading it before proceeding to rip the letter to shreds.

"You're right; eyes shouldn't have to read this. It's too horrible." He said before throwing away the scraps, he turned to Karin seriously "Remind me to kick his ass when he gets here."

"As long as you hold him down while I get some punches in." Karin added punching her palm with emphasis. Yuzu looked unsurely at where the shredded letter was deposited before turning back to her siblings.

"Eight months? But that means…"

"I'm probably going to go in labor right before you say your vows." Rukia filled in blankly before slumping against her hand.

"Crap that is going to happen isn't it?" Ichigo groaned.

"You guys need to be more optimistic, think positively!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

"Please Yuzu; trouble follows Ichigo everywhere he goes." Karin said. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth a sudden rumbling could be felt underneath their feet. Everyone looked around bewildered suddenly wondering if it was an earthquake.

"Stop, stop, stop stop, STOP!" cried out a voice from outside until something apparently smashed straight through the front entrance of the house. As the dust settled down the Kurosaki's watched completely stunned as two figures became distinctly clearer.

* * *

><p>Oh just who could that be? It really isn't that hard to figure out, but a cliffhanger is always fun to put in stories. Yes I'm putting off Isshin's appearance because he is the definition of crazy and I don't want Ichigo's head to explode from strain quite yet, eventually though :) But I'm sure a few letters here or there will satisfy everyone's need for Isshin madness until he comes.<p>

About the double or separate wedding issue, as you can see I haven't really made a decision yet. Many of you made excellent points saying that double wedding means extra craziness which is always fun. But Karin and Yuzu are so different in personality that they wouldn't agree on some of the same things. I do have an idea, a sort of mesh between the two that I'm still trying to work out. But an answer will come soon. One last question is about other side pairings in the story; I'm open to all suggestions. That's all, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo and Rukia stared speechlessly at the front of their house as Orihime and Uryu stepped out of the wreckage. At the sound of Ichigo's incoherent sputtering Rukia grabbed Orihime's hand and headed towards the kitchen with the twins. Uryu watched them go before looking up at Ichigo who was starting to regain his ability to talk.

"What in the-"he was cut off as two boars suddenly walked out of the settling dust. Utter confusion set in on Ichigo's face as the boars shook themselves looked around and promptly left the scene. Ichigo watched them leave before whipping back to Uryu.

"You rode on boars to come here. Boars? Really!"

"What's your problem?" Uryu asked glaring at him.

"You've literally destroyed the front of my house. It is completely gone!" Ichigo yelled tugging his orange locks from his head. The front door was completely ripped down, while technically the front of the house was only partially destroyed there was still a significantly large hole there.

"Oh, please this whole house is completely out of style. Think of it as the start of a renovation, I'm helping you. No I'm serious this house needs to be bulldozed down," Uryu paused taking in the infuriated Ichigo for a moment, "hopefully with you still in it."

"My door is gone!" Ichigo emphasized wildly as if Uryu didn't catch the idea yet.

"This is Ganju's fault, not mine." He answered flatly shrugging.

"Ganju is an idiot. You are a self proclaimed genius. The smart people are supposed to balance out the stupid people of the world. That keeps the world in balance; it doesn't work if the smart people do whatever the dumb people suggest anyway regardless of the fact that they know it is stupid!" Uryu simply smiled at this, Ichigo looked at him curiously before realization dawned on him and the strawberry scowled. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I can't say that I didn't see this as a possibility, quite honestly I was hoping to run over you though the probability was low."

"And if you instead ran over my pregnant wife?"

"Nonsense, I would have sensed Rukia's reiatsu and diverted in time to avoid harming her."

"I hate you." Ichigo muttered dropping his shoulders.

"I reciprocate you're feelings." Uryu smirked pushing his glasses back up.

"Why did you bother coming?"

"For Rukia's sake and your sisters'. Have you killed their fiancés yet?" Uryu asked casually.

"I'll get to it eventually." Ichigo yawned suddenly sounding bored before glancing behind him to see the wreckage that consisted of the front of his house. Ichigo was surprised that he really wasn't that angry, he supposed that this was something that was common in his life and considering what could have happened Ichigo might have been able to see it as a blessing in disguise. He sighed before glaring at Uryu sideways. "You are helping me fix this little problem of mine."

"You are going to have to be more specific of what you're talking about."

"Sorry about the mess." Orihime said sheepishly.

"I really don't mind, I mean Ichigo could probably fix it if he wanted to. Which he obviously doesn't, besides this is a good excuse to get the whole house renovated. I ought to thank you guys." Rukia replied. Orihime whipped around to Yuzu and Karin.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Orihime exclaimed squeezing the twins in her arms which served to make the pair extremely uncomfortable. Rukia smirked to herself before taking a long sip of water and leaning back against the kitchen counter. As soon as Orihime and Uryu made their unusual appearance Rukia thought it best to usher the rest of the girls in the kitchen before Ichigo exploded all over them.

"As soon as we heard about the engagement I was just thrilled." Orihime added with a giggle refusing to release the girls. Karin was now forcibly trying to escape the older girl's grip while Yuzu thought it more polite to pretend that her bones weren't being crushed.

"And then when I heard about Rukia being pregnant, I just had to come for a visit." Orihime suddenly freed the twins and started towards Rukia with wide arms. Rukia's eyes widened at the gesture "I can't believe you're pregnant! You're going to have a baby Rukia. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Orihime," Rukia responded nervously before putting her hand over her slightly bulged stomach "But you know babies are very sensitive and hugs put too much pressure on the stomach."

"Oh really?"Orihime asked intrigued, she dropped her arms slightly disappointed. "That's so sad. No hugs, well as long as it is for the baby's health."

"Yeah, it's _health_." Karin coughed sending her sister-in-law a short glare.

"Anyway," Yuzu interrupted straightening her skit, "thanks for coming Orihime."

"It's no problem, the only thing I love more than weddings is planning weddings." The red-head replied getting excited once again, "I just can't wait to see how this all turns out."

"Wait, you've planned weddings before." Karin asked skeptically.

"Well, no." Orihime admitted before shrugging, "But it sure sounds exciting. Tell me what you guys have planned so far." The twins looked at each other with the same look. Rukia glanced at them curiously.

"You guys haven't planned anything yet?"

"I mean we have a bride and groom…but that's about it." Yuzu joked lightly at the blank stares she was receiving. Karin rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We already decided to have it after Dad gets back which isn't for about 9 months. That's plenty of time."

"Not as much time as you think." Rukia said, "I suppose it can be done but you should really start planning now. So what's the set date for both of you?" Once again the twins gave each other wary looks. Rukia's head slipped in her hands.

"That's okay you guys, we can start planning now!" Orihime said in her most encouraging voice, Karin and Yuzu smiled at her. Their smiles dropped as Orihime started starring at them expectantly.

"Like right now?" Yuzu questioned. Orihime nodded eagerly.

"What else would I mean?"

"Shouldn't Toshiro and Shuhei be here to help us plan this? You know since they are the essential second half of this whole marriage thing."

"Why would you think that? I'm talking about the wedding, not the actual marriage." Orihime waved her hand dismissively, "Who needs boys to help plan the wedding?"

"Won't they want to be involved though?"

"I don't get it isn't a wedding and marriage the same thing?" Yuzu asked completely confused.

"I'm with Orihime, do you remember my wedding? I dragged Ichigo into everything involving the wedding and the only thing he helped with was with picking the cake flavor." Rukia pointed out, "And even then all he did was eat all the cake samples and tell me that all of them tasted fine so it didn't matter." She let out an exasperated sigh at this, "I have to constantly remind myself that I'm pregnant with his child."

"I'm sure we can all agree that Ichigo doesn't have any class at all," Karin agreed, "But realize that Toshiro is nothing like Ichigo. I think he defiantly cares about detailed stuff, especially concerning his own wedding. I'm not getting one of those annoying icy glares he flashes at me because I picked the wrong type of flowers or something like that."

"Look, Toshiro can help with some things…like he can pick the groomsmen attire, maybe. But the bride is the one that controls the wedding, everyone knows that." Orihime insisted.

"Why don't we let the twins talk about it with their fiancés and we'll go from there." Rukia suggested, she turned to Yuzu. "What do you think Shuhei will say?"

"I'm going to pile him in with Ichigo on this issue," Yuzu answered with a grin, "I mean he's sweet but he would be absolutely clueless if I asked his opinion on one aspect of the wedding. I'll save him the trouble of pretending he cared; besides he has been real caught up with this whole bankai/Capitan thing."

"I heard that's what the Capitan's meeting is about next week, well at least part of it." Karin said gaining the attention of a slightly worried Yuzu.

"What are they going to talk about?" she asked. Karin shrugged at her sister's question. Yuzu sighed, "Shuhei has really been working hard to get to bankai so he can become Capitan. He is putting a lot of strain on himself."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Rukia assured, "Shuhei is a respected shinigami and Yamamoto taicho will do what's best for him." Yuzu didn't seem too comforted by the words put she slid on a small smile to show she appreciated the effort. The girls were interrupted as Uryu walked into the kitchen sullenly before throwing an annoyed look behind him.

"I said I would fix it, why do you keep…talking." Uryu asked as a scowling Ichigo appeared. The orange haired man gritted his teeth seemingly about to tackle Uryu to the ground. Rukia stepped in between the two giving a wary look to her husband.

"So you do plan on fixing the little mess you made?" Rukia asked Uryu afraid of what Ichigo might say.

"Of course I will, it'll be fixed sooner than you can imagine." Uryu smirked and then turned to leave the kitchen, "I'll just need somewhere to stay."

"You guys can stay here!" Rukia offered, Ichigo turned to her with a grave look. She ignored him as he mouthed the words 'hell no' to her and waited for Uryu's answer.

"Thank you very much, what a lovely offer." He directed a sinister smile at Ichigo before continuing, "I gladly accept."

"You broke my house, and then you want to stay here as a visitor."

"Well I have to stay somewhere. You want me to sleep outside?"

"Oh we wouldn't want that." Ichigo started of sarcastically, "Here why don't we set up a cot at the front of the house, oh wait there is no front of the house."

"Ichigo you're making a big deal out of this." Rukia interrupted.

"Maybe because I can feel a breeze inside my own home."

"It's fixable."

"What if someone tries to steal something in the middle of the night? They can just walk in through the hole in my house." Ichigo tried to rationale with his wife who rolled her eyes. Everyone else watched the argument with interest.

"It's not like we have anything worth stealing, besides what sensible burglar steals from the 5th squad Capitan?" Rukia asked.

"They might have heard about Ichigo's terrible reiatsu sensing abilities and take a chance." Uryu suggested before Ichigo turned to him angrily.

"Alright you four eyed little jerk, you caused this problem and unless your fixing promises include making smart little jabs then you really aren't helping at all."

"I'll start with that helping tomorrow morning," Uryu walked past the group to leave the kitchen calling back behind his shoulder, "I'll just take the spare bedroom then."

"Alright." Rukia happily replied ignoring the slack-jawed Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin sent each the same look and quickly gathered their things making a move to escape the scene.

"We'll just be leaving now."

"I'll just call you guys about the wedding then!" Orihime exclaimed at the twins. Karin laughed nervously while ushering Yuzu towards the front door. The girls however paused at the wreckage in front of their feet before glancing at the gaping hole in the wall. Karin sighed and dragged Yuzu the other way towards the backdoor.

"You know I should probably head in for the night to." Orihime added with a stifled yawn. She flashed Rukia and Ichigo a smile before hopping off out of the kitchen. Ichigo looked after her still stunned before turning back to Rukia.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"Well, I think Uryu and Orihime barged into our house thus destroying our front door. So Uryu promised to fix it, for me obviously because you two hate each other. And then I think Orihime somehow became the wedding planner for Yuzu and Karin's wedding." Rukia paused pondering for a moment before adding in "Oh and we have two new house guests."

"Rukia…" he growled.

"Look Ichigo, they're our friends and they need a place to stay. The front door is bashed, and that's it. I think you're just stressed out from the weddings, and the baby, and work…." Rukia trailed off before shaking her head. "Uryu will fix the door so it isn't your problem. Try to relax." Ichigo sighed and slowly raised his hands about to place them against her hips. But the moment was interrupted when Orihime burst into the room.

"I almost forgot to- OH NO!" Before Ichigo knew what was happening he was sent crashing to the ground and Orihime was standing next to Rukia with a barrier in front of them. The raven haired woman sent a bewildered look at Orihime who finally released the barrier.

"Orihime," Rukia started carefully, taking quick glances at the cursing Ichigo rubbing his head, "why did you do that?"

"Kurosaki-kun you should know better." Orihime chastised lightly. She turned to Rukia with a worried look, "Are you alright?" Rukia looked confused at the question.

"Uh…yes?" she responded before narrowing her eyes, "Am I supposed to be hurt?"

"Why do violent, weird things keep happening to me?" Ichigo moaned finally raising to his feet a deep scowl on his features.

"Don't you know that hugging your pregnant wife can cause damage to the baby?" Orihime asked, "It puts pressure on the stomach, you should be more careful." With that Orihime led Rukia, who was keeping in her laughter desperately, out of the room. Ichigo stared after them utterly confused before slumping against the counter and hanging his head in defeat.

* * *

><p>Well that chapter was boring, I apologize. I'm also sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Yeah well anyway I do actually plan on updating soon with half of the next chapter done already. So please review and try to look past this bad chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to FrostyNight98 first of all because I promised an update a month ago and I feel terrible that I lied like that. This is also dedicated to all my other readers who still continue to read this story, like what 1 person :), I will keep updating as long as one person is satisfied. In other news I'm dying to see the new Bleach movie (does anyone know when it'll get subbed?), and school is starting off just wonderfully. But back to this chapter, it concerns more of the pregnany than the weddings. (Sometimes I wonder why I wrote a stroy about pregancy and weddings when I known nothing about neither *shrugs*) Okay well enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Order whatever you want, I'm buying!" Orihime exclaimed brightly towards the other three girls at the table. Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu smiled back before glancing down at the menus. After the whole 'hole-in-the-wall' incident had been fixed and taken care of, Uryu and Orihime had decided to stay a bit longer in the Soul Society. It had been a few weeks since then, and Orihime had surprisingly done a good job of helping with the wedding so far.<p>

"Uh, Orihime..." Karin said looking at the menu with slight confusion, "I don't really recognize any of this food."

"Oh, I forgot to say. This restaurant is the only one in all of the Soul Society to have all kinds of food; I thought maybe it would be nice to try something different." Orihime explained.

"That's sweet of you. I have wanted to expand my knowledge in the culinary arts." Yuzu smiled and skimmed through the menu.

"So much to choose from…" Rukia said biting down on her lip.

"Are you ladies ready?" a kind waiter asked stepping up to the table.

"I guess I'll just have a plate of salmon sushi." Karin said tossing the menu back to the waiter.

"Could I get a…salad?" Yuzu asked politely.

"Ah, yes I'll have the Eggplant Parmesan. And could you bring some hot sauce, wasabi, bean paste, and just a little bit of sugar as well." Orihime asked cheerfully. The waiter blinked before quickly writing everything down. "Thanks."

"I'll have everything they had," Rukia said gesturing towards the rest of the girls, "But I'd also like to add two more plates to the salmon sushi, put some chicken on that salad with a lot of ranch, extra eggplant with some extra parmesan with the eggplant parmesan, the biggest hoggie you've got, some of those French fries, and a chocolate milkshake. You got all that?" Rukia smiled pleasantly. The waiter stared at her blankly for a few moments before slowly walking back. Yuzu, Karin, and Orihime stared at the girl in bewilderment.

"…Rukia," Yuzu started carefully unsure of how to proceed, "uh…are you sure you should be eating so much when you're still having some morning sickness?"

"Well it's already the afternoon, so there will be no problems." Rukia replied perkily.

"I think you'll end up throwing up for a different reason." Karin muttered rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sure why, but I've suddenly been eating a little bit more lately." Rukia noted propping her chin up with her hand, "I mean Ichigo hasn't said anything-"

"-because he doesn't want to die-" Karin muttered under her breath.

"But I guess it comes with pregnancy." Rukia finished off brightly

"Well you do have to eat for two people now, you and the baby." Orihime said.

"That's true, hey I forgot to tell you guys but today at my appointment we're going to see the baby for the first time and know whether it's a boy or girl." Rukia giggled with excitement.

"Oh that's right, I forgot!" Yuzu said, "That is today, oh I'm already anxious to know."

"So we'll find out whether I'm going to be a bad influence to my future nephew or my future niece." Karin smirked, excited to know herself. The girls all conversed with each other about the future addition to the Kurosaki residence until the food arrived; they had to bring out an extra table for all of Rukia's food.

"So, um…" Orihime tried not to stare at Rukia literally digging through her food with a giant spork (sporks for the win XD). She shook her head before splashing some more hot sauce on what used to be Eggplant Parmesan, "So girls, have you decided on a date yet?" Orihime asked the twins.

"Well I was thinking May 6th, but that would be weird if only one of us was married on our birthday." Yuzu remarked.

"Well why not a double wedding?" Orihime suggested.

"Yes!"

"No."

The twins stared at each other, Yuzu with pleading eyes and Karin with an impassive expression.

"Oh come on Karin, it would be fun." Yuzu tried to persuade her sister.

"Yuzu, this has nothing to do with you. It's just we have two completely different personalities." Karin tried to explain, "We aren't compatible with decisions concerning the wedding."

"I know but-"

"And besides that, I've been sharing things with you my whole life. We have the same birthday, and we get the same gifts…" Karin trailed off starting to get frustrated thinking about her life as a twin.

"But, Karin I thought you-"

"After a while don't you just get sick of having to share your whole life with another person?" Karin continued not realizing the look on her sister's face. "I mean we even got proposed to on the same day!"

"…"

"And now my wedding day too! It's like I'm not one person, I'm always connected to you. It's never just Karin. It's always Yuzu and Karin."

"…I didn't know you disliked me so much." Yuzu muttered softly. A scary silence overtook the table. Orihime looked warily between the twins feeling guilty for bringing up the topic. Rukia had paused in chewing a rather large sushi roll. Karin looked back up at Yuzu startled. She blinked; only know realizing what she had been ranting about. _Where had all that anger suddenly come from?_

"Yuzu, I didn't mean to say it like that." Karin said gently.

"But that's what you meant isn't it?" Yuzu asked the tears had already started forming in her eyes. Karin tried talking but faltered. Yuzu just shook her head sadly.

"Yuzu-" But before Karin could finish Yuzu had gotten up and left the table in a hurry. "Yuzu!" Karin cursed and tried following her although realizing it was probably too late, she could have easily flash stepped anywhere by now. Orihime and Rukia blinked in unison totally surprised at the turn of events, only a few minutes ago everyone was happily talking about the baby. What was going on?

*****XXX*****

Renji tried stifling a yawn as he lazily walked the streets. He was avoiding busywork as always, but more importantly he knew that if he stayed at his squad Byakuya would have forced him into doing calligraphy with him. Renji shuttered at the thought. His thought were abruptly interrupted when, as he was about to round the corner, Ichigo bumped into him.

"Oh, hey." Renji said rubbing the back of his head, "What are you doing here?"

"Stay back dude, seriously you do not want deal with this right now." Ichigo advised looking frazzled.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked cocking his head slightly.

"I'm telling you right now, for your own sake get the hell out of here." Ichigo insisted with wide eyes, "For once I'm trying to help you, when miracles happen you don't question it. You just go with it."

"What is going on-" Renji was cut off when he noticed that Ichigo looked slightly ruffled. "What happened, did you get into a fight or something?"

"That's what I'm trying to-"

"Yes, Ichigo?" a sweet voice asked from behind the orange haired shinigami. Ichigo froze and his face paled slightly as Rukia rounded the corner with an eerie smile on her lips. "Do tell, what happened exactly?'

"Uh, well I...um-" he glanced back and forth between Renji and Rukia looking nervous before sighing and dropping his head, "I was having a spar with...Momo..."

Renji blinked at the Capitan, "And you lost..." Ichigo didn't answer.

"Why did you lose again Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a commanding undertone.

"...Because I was being an inconsiderate, lunk head." Ichigo muttered while Rukia smiled happily. Renji tried to figure out how being inconsiderate had anything with losing a spar with Momo.

"Anyway, Hello Renji!" Rukia said pleasantly turning to her friend "Isn't today just stunningly gorgeous?"

"Uh, yeah I guess..." Renji said unsurely glancing between Rukia's beaming smile and Ichigo's warning look.

"Ichigo and I were just walking back from the 5th squad grounds after having some lunch. And you?" Renji was confused at Rukia's sweet question considering how she wasn't usually kind.

"Um, me too. I had a really big lunch just now too." Renji smiled nervously before catching Rukia's suddenly piercing gaze.

"Are you implying that I ate big breakfast, which also implies that I eat a lot in general indicating that I'm fat?" Renji blinked at the question while Ichigo shook his head wearily.

"Wait, what?"

"For your information I have to eat for two people now, so I'm allowed to eat more. And yeah my belly is bigger; do you have a problem with that?"

"I didn't say that you were-"

"This is not my fault! You think this is my fault, it isn't. You know who's fault this is?" Rukia paused and swallowed for a second before continuing. "Well first of all sake."

"You had to get her drunk in order to-"

"Shut it!" Ichigo scowled.

"And second of all, this big idiot!"

"You know I'm surprised it took this long for me to get blamed for this whole thing."

"Do you see how tall he is? He is like a mutant giant strawberry. And his child is growing inside of me!" Rukia exclaimed pointing to her bulging belly, "Think about how that's going to work; I'm going to be in labor for 24 hours and miss the twin's wedding. Do I have to spell out the amount of emotional and physical pain that's going to end up being? A hell of a lot!"

"What in the world did I say to cause this?" Renji asked sadly.

"It's not what you said, it's that you said something to begin with." Ichigo replied.

"I'm talking about the pain I'm going to have to endure to bring your child into the world and you have the audacity to ignore me!"

"If anything the size of the baby's head will cause more pain since the height gene doesn't come into factor until much after the baby is born." Ichigo pointed out off handily. Rukia stared at him blankly before narrowing her eyes sharply.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just-" Ichigo spluttered helplessly.

"No, no I'm glad you said something. Now I know that you think I have a big head." Rukia glared at him momentarily before promptly bursting into tears. "You think I have a big head!" Ichigo sighed and dropped his head; he was a failure as a husband.

"You probably think I'm ugly too. After all I'm getting all fat, and bloated, and besides that I'm not as young as I used to be. My eyes have bags underneath them, I have laugh lines, and really what the hell is this thing-"Rukia said pulling at her dangling black bang, "And what if my terrible looks get inherited to the baby,"

"Rukia."

"Then you'll hate it and you'll hate me and-"

"Rukia, I-"

"Then I'll be left alone to raise a baby and I won't be able to-"

"RUKIA!" Ichigo finally managed to say. Rukia had stopped talking and looked up at Ichigo sadly. The red-head reached for her hands and held them tenderly. "Stop talking nonsense, okay?"

"But I-"

"Rukia, I think you're perfect. Everything about you is beautiful, from every single feature on your body to the stunning personality inside your heart. I don't care how big you get; I don't care how our baby will look. All I care about is that you're happy, the baby is safe, and that we can all be a family together." Ichigo looked deep into the violet orbs of the girl he loved and smiled with reassurance. "Nothing can change that, I won't let it happen. No matter whose ass I have to kick."

"Ichigo." Rukia managed to whisper with happy tears in her eyes. She managed to smile back at him, "I love you." He smirked.

"Right back at you midget." Rukia giggled as they enveloped in a hug. Renji gagged in the background at the pair, wondering what had just transpired. Suddenly Rukia pushed off of Ichigo holding her mouth with a grim expression.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she muttered before rushing away. Ichigo watched her go slightly weary before glaring at the snickering Renji. He shoved the red-head with irritation, but Renji just hooked his arm around the tall boy's neck.

"How romantic!" Renji cooed, "Is that how all your date nights' end up hot-shot? You acting all mushy-gushy while Rukia is off throwing up in an alley. I would throw up to if I had to listen to that crap for a lifetime. You're such a sweet strawberry."

"Shut up, don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" Ichigo asked after managing to pry the lieutenant off of his neck.

"All right well seriously, is Rukia all right." Renji asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine."

"Really? Cause she seemed to be changing emotions every two seconds, it was really crazy."

"They're called mood swings, your hormones are all over the place so it seems like you are changing personalities every few moments." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Is it contagious?" Renji asked completely serious and slightly scared. Ichigo was about to scoff but paused and shrugged with a mock clueless look.

"Who knows?" the orange haired young man said, before turning to the direction in which Rukia had run off to. "I better find her before the appointment." And with that the grinning 5th squad Capitan left the concerned Renji to his own musings.

*****XXX*****

"Have you talked to either Yuzu or Karin yet?" Rukia asked her husband. She had told Ichigo about what had happened between the twins, but when her mood swings had started again the 5th squad Capitan didn't have the heart to just leave Rukia by herself.

"No, not yet." He admitted with a sigh. Ichigo wasn't really used to Yuzu and Karin getting into arguments. They rarely fought even when they we're kids, it was all too weird. But by Rukia's account it had seemed that Karin had simply bottled up some of her emotion to look tough and Yuzu was just being as extra sensitive as she always was. He knew things would get resolved, but the fact that his little sisters were fighting was adding to his increasing stress.

"Maybe the news about the baby will help ease things up." Rukia suggested smiling. The pair was in one of the rooms getting ready to find out the gender of the baby. Ichigo smiled, despite his overflowing workload, and all the trouble with his sisters he was still excited about this moment. He was going to see his child for the first time.

"Hopefully." He whispered. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a kind woman had come in to get the preparations ready. As Ichigo watched her he felt relieved in knowing that Yuzu had already made sure they had signed only the best medic shinigami to Rukia's case. As Rukia lifted up her shirt so the woman could get the sonogram Ichigo held his breath and grabbed for her hand.

"Well this sure is interesting." the woman said after a few moments looking at the sonogram with curiosity. Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other questionably before turning back to the woman.

"What's wrong, is the baby okay?" Ichigo asked with a worried voice. He could feel Rukia's hand clench his even tighter. The woman smiled softly before turning the machine towards the couple and pointing to the blurry image.

"Do you see this?" she asked gently. Ichigo and Rukia held their breath and looked closely at the picture.

"Is that..." Rukia trailed off breathlessly.

"...t-the baby?" Ichigo finished hesitantly. The woman smiled and shook her head.

"Not the baby, the babies."

* * *

><p>What a shocking twist! Right, right? Oh I know half of you guessed this but still. Ah, well you see like I said before I don't know much about pregnancy. So I don't know whether morning sickness, mood swings, and the first sonogram all happen around the same time. I thought they did, but then soon realized most my knowledge about this stuff comes from cartoons. So yeah, forgive me. And now something completely different...I never do omakes, like never. But here we go!<p>

~OMAKE!~

Byakuya watched stoically as his lieutenant ripped up the paperwork on his desk before proceeding to flip said desk over. He glared at the desk panting harshly till he was simply staring quietly at the overturned mess that had been his work space. Then Renji giggle, actually giggled before turning to his Capitan with an utterly serious expression.

"I'm sorry taicho; I'll fix this right away."

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked bluntly setting down his cup of tea to stare intensely at his lieutenant.

"Why do you ask that?" Renji asked with a chirpy voice.

"You are acting...strange."

"Strange?" his eyes narrowed dangerously, "What's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Why do you sound so defensive?" Byakuya questioned trying to keep his impassive features from breaking into confusion.

"Oh you're right, why should I act defensive? After all my Capitan just accused me of being strange. A freak! A disgusting, filthy animal that doesn't deserve anything except to be spit on and get laughed at mockingly."

"..."

"Sure just be quiet! That's how it always is, isn't it?" Renji threw up his arms in the air with frustration, "You never want to communicate anymore, it's like you don't care at all. How are we supposed to have a healthy relationship if I'm the only one talking here?"

"Re-la-tion-ship." Byakuya repeated the word slowly as if trying to decipher its meaning.

"Yeah, just play dumb. See if I care." he crossed his arms and looked the other direction furiously.

"Renji, are you crying?" Byakuya asked deadpan.

"Insensitive little..." Renji muttered sniffing.

"You're doing it again, you're acting strange."

"...You're right, I am acting weird. Oh no, maybe something horrible is happening to me...what if...what if..." his eyes went wide with horror at the possibilities swirling in his head before blinking and laughing heartily.

"Oh I know what it is." he declared happily.

"Do you?" Byakuya answered in a bored tone before sipping his tea.

"I must have caught Rukia's mood swings!" Byakuya choked on his tea.

* * *

><p>My first and last omake everyone! Ha, well at least review the chapter please!<p> 


End file.
